


on the wrong side of innocence

by dedicaiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Bets & Wagers, Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Peter turns 17, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: what is peter parker supposed to do when his friends make a bet that he won’t ask his science teacher, mr. stark, if he can give him a blowjob before the end of the day?





	1. star treatment

**Author's Note:**

> ((find the tiny easter egg from one of my other stories and you get a cookie))
> 
> let me make this loud and clear for the people in the back;
> 
> peter is sixteen (16) at the BEGINNING of the story  
> he turns seventeen (17) a little later on.  
> he and tony DO NOT HAVE INTERCOURSE UNTIL HE'S 17  
> okay enjoy yall

He woke with a headache, stiff muscles in his shoulders, and a throbbing back. Everything hurt and Peter felt like death. Remembering the weather, the brunette shoved on a sweater hastily. Yesterday had been all fun and laughs with MJ and Ned in the snow, shivering with happiness and from the evident cold. It snowed and they wandered the streets for no clear reason other than boredom. Not to mention the added happiness they got.

Yet here he was, facing the repercussions.

The alarm on his clock alerted Peter that it was time to get ready, but he was already scarfing down some cereal and heading out the door at that time. Aunt May was asleep and not close to waking up anytime soon. She stayed up watching the news, biting her fingernails and at the stories. May hated everything about it, yet she watched almost always. Peter entered the room last night and saw a story about a stabbing right a couple streets over. Not nice indeed.

She shooed him out of the room, saying the news too violent for him to hear. He didn't need to remind her that yeah, he was sixteen, but he was mature enough to handle the nightly news. Peter left without a word. He couldn't argue with her even if he wanted to.

With his bag upon his back and boots laced, Peter stepped onto the snow-covered streets with a smile. Footprints made slight pathways on the sidewalks but were still treacherous. Peter had to watch his footing like a hawk. He was clumsy and that usually resulted in copious amounts of bruises. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know where to place his limbs in time! Usually, Peter fell and fumbled more than he stood.

He heard enough of this from Gwen who helped him up anytime he tripped over thin air. Harry too, but usually the prick lets him fall. Count on him to help Peter up with a grin though.

Peter was supposed to be meeting MJ before school at a nearby coffee shop. The plan was that they could caffeine up before their stressful Chemistry test day. Mr. Stark had been preparing all year for this and decided to spring it on them right before winter break. This made MJ furious since 'It was supposed to be a break for a reason. The teachers should give the students some slack beforehand!' Mr. Stark obviously didn't think so.

In Peter's eyes, Mr. Stark wasn't that bad. Harry, MJ, and even Gwen despised him to a point. Stark was one those teachers whose good side you had to get on and he'd let you under the radar. Peter thankfully sneaked by when he helped Stark clean up after a particularly messy lab without ask. The gaze Mr. Stark brought upon him was payment enough in his opinion.

Sure, Peter may be biased because, horrifically, Mr. Stark looked like one of his superhero crushes. It was hard to admit, but Stark was hot. With his neatly trimmed beard and cute glasses that he wore when the days were too rough on him. Not to mention the sneaky, spasm-inducing smiles he gave when Peter was far ahead of the class. What had Mr. Stark said that one day when the two of them were alone?

"You're my favorite student, kid. Don't tell the others or I'll have a manhunt on my hands," A bright chuckle then, too deep for Peter to comprehend. "If you ever need extra credit, don't be afraid to ask. I know how you slip sometimes on your homework and it's... I guess it's destroying your grade? But don't be afraid-"

He worries too much.

Peter sometimes gets into some trouble with himself and forgets everything. He zones out for a couple of days and doesn't do work. He doesn't even contact his friends, opting to stay inside under the safe covers instead. May worries too much, too. She says it's not healthy, though it happens rarely. Rare enough for it to not be visible to other teachers.

Mr. Stark had noticed.

His name was being called, somewhat muffled, and Peter whipped around to see where the sound was coming from. He saw MJ's big head inside 'Hell Grand Cafe', all smiles and jerky movements. Peter was about to walk right past the designated spot, too wound up in his own head to notice. Thank God MJ had such a loud voice.

When he enters the cafe, the smell of sweet coffee floods his nose and the warmth of heating chases him. He's underdressed for the weather, only that shakily thrown on a sweater and some jeans. They're ripped at the knees, and Gwen insisted they would look good on him. He bought them without trying them on. The coat he was supposed to have worn is hanging off a chair in the apartment kitchen. Too late.

It's great though because if he was wearing the coat, he would have gotten too hot.

"Get over here, idiot!" MJ screeched, waving her hands at him. She chose the booth right by the window so that it overlooked the New York traffic she adored so much. The business of the city kept her busy, she had once said as they relaxed on a rooftop in the middle of summer. He hadn't forgotten.

Peter slipped into the booth with a false smile, too worn to make an effort. A coffee was pushed in front of him though, and, as if by magic, that smile turned real. He sipped the cup hastily, even though the slick slide of hot liquid streamed down his throat. It didn't matter because Hell Grand had the best coffee and he was so fucking tired.

"So, hows my main man doing on this early morning?" MJ raised her eyebrows at him but Peter only shrugged. He let the cup rest off his lips for a second before deciding against it and getting some more.

"Tired," Peter grumbled in response and ran a hand through his fluffy hair. It never stayed down and was always unruly before twelve, so he decided to mess it up more. "Couldn't sleep last night. 'Twas too busy studying."

MJ laughed too loud and stepped out of the booth, dragging her noodle friend along with her. They exited the cafe and started their walk to school without another word.

"You paid, didn't you? I don't want my first arrest to be over a cup of coffee." He punctuated those words by taking another delicious sip. It still burned but not as much anymore. Peter could taste the little hints of cinnamon they put in for him and grinned.

"You're planning to get arrested more than once? For what? Sorry officer, I did too much work, take me away. My pencil broke too, jee golly!" Peter jabbed her in the ribs for that low blow and giggled into the frozen air. He attempted to sidestep a rushing woman as she knocked him over, almost falling before MJ saved him. MJ poked him in the stomach as she pushed him back up.

"Not funny! And I don't do too much work, I do the appropriate amount of work for a junior." Peter sighed before continuing their conversation.

MJ said something under her breath that Peter didn't quite catch but sounded like a joke about his balance, so he poked her back.

xxx

School was treacherous. Both Harry and Ned had Mr. Stark before lunch, so they knew the terrible ins and outs of the class. MJ requested that they tell what happened but the boys complained. They didn't wanna remember the horrible things but eventually caved thanks to MJ's good persuasive skills.

"Okay, Peter before you freak out, know that I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you, yeah? So let's get this straight: you'll hate Mr. Stark after this." Harry began, and MJ exploded into laughter.

"He's serious, dude! Mr. Stark wants us to fail. It's so hard, even for me." Ned added with a frown. MJ was still cracking up at what Harry said but Peter was thinking everything through. Would it really be that hard? How much would it lower his grade? Would Mr. Stark be disappointed if he did poorly?

"God, it's so pathetic. Why don't you just suck Stark off for a better grade?" MJ teased. She slung an arm around Peter's shoulders comically and rubbed his arm. Peter tried to push down the heat that flamed through his cheeks at the mere thought of the situation. Well, it's not like he'd flat out refuse if Mr. Stark wanted to...

"MJ! That's vulgar," Harry stuck his tongue out at the girl and threw a tomato at her. It smacked right above her eyebrow and almost exploded. She dropped Peter, using the hand she held him with for a cannon. MJ launched the tomato right back but Harry dodged it easily. "And you have the worst aim."

They continued like this for about thirty seconds before Ned placed himself in the middle. The boy said something about getting in trouble but both of them continued anyway. Peter sat back and enjoyed the scene before Harry missed MJ and hit him instead.

"Oh, now you're on, Harry!"

Ned eventually got roped into the food fight too, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

Everyone calmed down soon enough as Harry called a truce, flicking a stray seed off his jacket. MJ grinned and put her hands up almost smugly.

"Sure, sure. But I have a proposition for you, loser. A simple bet about our boy Peter here." She said out of nowhere.

Harry gave her a look but shrugged and leaned forward on his hands anyway. Peter gave him a weary look but ignored it and focused on MJ. Harry was never one to back down from a bet, always focused on the adrenaline rush it gave him. He had enough money to do it too, so it's usually a win-win for him.

"Rule one, you cannot back out, even if you wanted to," Harry nodded at the words and moved closer across the lunch table. "And rule two, you can pick either side but I'm sure we have different opinions. If we do though, I'll include you on my bet and we can do it with someone else."

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"I bet that Peter won't ask Mr. Stark for a blowjob before the end of the day. Since he already does it metaphorically."

Peter stuttered, trying to object but Harry and Ned were blown into laughter. Tears spilled from their eyes in joy all the while Peter had to resist the urge to pout. He was shocked though, so speaking seemed like a challenge.

"I bet he would. Ned, you with me?" Harry faced Ned who was still chuckling under his breath.

"Nope," Ned popped the 'p' and gave MJ a grin. "I'm with her. Peter's too shy. He'll never-"

"I-I'm not going to do that. And I'm not too shy. Shut up, Ned. 'M perfectly fine." Peter huffed and glared at each of his close friends.

"Yeah, he's a pussy," MJ confirmed, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I am not! And stop. You're not allowed to bet on me anymore. Isn't consent a factor? Hello!" They didn't even bother a look in his direction anymore, just kept discussing the terms of the bet. "I'm totally not doing this."

If Harry won, they would pay $20 each, do a free coffee date at Hell Grand, and give him movie rights for a late night at MJ's house. Ned and MJ whispered to each other but wouldn't detail what they would get if they won. It caused Harry to shrug as if everything was no big deal and shook hands with them, grinning confidently.

"You're going down, rich boy."

"Whatever you say. Hey Peter, how far will your grade go down if you flunk Stark's test, anyway?" Harry questioned, steering the topic away from the bet.

Peter's face fell slightly. "I won't fail. I'll ace this test and I'll be fine." Peter demanded with a slight flush off cheeks. Ned and Harry gave him disbelieving looks but left it at that, opting to switch the conversation again.

Everything felt kinda hazy.

"So I met this sweet boy," Harry's voice faded as Peter went into his own thought bubble. His mind was flooded with different questions and possibilities. Would Mr. Stark be mad if he did so happen to flunk this test? Peter hated upsetting teachers with his entire being. Mr. Stark especially since the man thought of him as a great student.

"Yeah, he had curly blonde hair. It was so cute, shaved at the sides. He wore circle glasses, and shut up MJ, they were nice."

Peter spent the rest of his lunch period twirling the limp fries that sat on his plate. Even though he contributed with "mhm" and "yeah"s, he wasn't paying attention in the slightest. Mr. Stark and that damn quiz were all he could think about. As he left the cafeteria flanked by friends, he prayed to god he studied enough the night before.

Even with the bet hooked in the back of his mind, Peter only thought about how Mr. Stark would feel about his grade.

xxx

Peter had Mr. Stark the last period of the day. It was a relief and a curse since he could study but was also caught up by Harry during gym class.

The sound of shoes slamming against the track was not a pretty sound so Peter shoved in his headphones and let the music take over. The gym teacher allowed this as long as he was running and not fooling around.

_How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?_

_How do you write like you need it to survive?_

_How do you write every second you're alive?_

_Every second you're alive?_

"Hey!"

Peter flailed, the phone nearly falling out of his gym shorts as he recovered his breath. He stopped, hands on his knees as the initial shock wore off. Harry stood above him, rubbing his back and apologizing profusely.

"Parker! I don't get paid to watch you stand there all day! Move your ass, Osborn." The gym teacher shouted from the other side of the track, sneering at the two of them. Harry sighed and continued to run without another word. He kept looking back to make sure that Peter was catching up, earbuds shoved into his pocket.

"Why'd you do that?" Peter hissed as he became side by side with the other boy. Harry shrugged but continued to speak the real reason.

"I wanna talk to you... about the bet." Peter groaned and ran ahead, calves burning as his shoes squeaked under his feet. "Petey! C'mon. I need to make sure you fulfill my end of the bet. You need to ask Stark-"

"Gah. Don't say it, nimwit. I'm not going to. Why does it matter to me? I get nothing out of this anyway."

"True, true, but imagine the damage MJ and Ned could do," Harry said, exasperated. He threw up his arms in defeat yet kept his steady pace. Peter tilted his head to the side in questioning, more than somewhat confused. "They didn't say what would happen if I lost. For all I know, I could have agreed to strip in the road."

Peter's eyes went wide as he conjured up the outcomes of MJ's mind, none of them pretty. He took a quick glance at Harry who seemed concentrated and not tired in the slightest. Peter though? He was just about dying, and maybe that's what affected his judgment for what he said next.

It may also be the fact that Harry had faith in him, even if it was for a stupid bet like this. He hadn't teased Peter, nor had he called him a 'pussy'. Harry fully believed Peter could ask a teacher something vulgar like that even if everyone else (Peter included) didn't.

A deep sigh.

"What do you want me to do?"

Harry lit up like a Christmas tree. He almost lost his footing too, causing some slight stumbling from the surprise. Some kids snickered behind the boys but none of them paid any attention.

"You fuckin' serious?" Harry giggled out, voice high. Peter rubbed his temples to soothe a headache that was forming. If he thought too long and hard about something, it usually happened.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, before I launch myself into this track headfirst, what do I have to do to make sure you get your stuff?"

Without missing a beat, Harry spoke again. "Ask Stark if you can suck his dick," This caused failing of Peter's arms and a blush to cover his entire face. "How about you tell him you're joking afterward. MJ never said you couldn't do that." Harry pointed out that great detail and Peter felt instantly better about the whole ordeal.

"You gonna suck Stark for a better grade, Parker? I expected better," A cool voice sounded out from behind them, causing Peter to really want to jump into the track now. He turned, without stopping, and saw Flash grinning. Fuckin' hell.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter hissed between clenched teeth. Flash caught up to Harry and ran alongside him effortlessly. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Osborn here-"

"It's Harry, thank you."

"-and got mighty intrigued. We all thought you were some sort of Virgin Mary but apparently, you're some whore?" Flash's word stung. "I can't wait to tell everyone the good news. Parker finally has some balls."

"It's for a bet, idiot. I'm not going to suck Mr. Stark's dick, and I'm not a whore. Now, if you don't mind, fuck off please."

Flash put his hands up in defense, slightly triumphant. Peter so wanted to punch that look off his face but knew he couldn't. How would Aunt May handle it if he got suspended? He'd get grounded and the disappointment would eat him from the inside out.

"All right, all right Parker. Tell me what Mr. Stark says, yeah? I'm guessing it'll make my day!" Flash took off ahead, his somewhat menacing words bugging Peter. Harry helped by lending a casual touch upon his shoulder which Peter leaned into almost immediately.

"What if Mr. Stark hates me after this? You know I long for approval," Peter said with a scowl, causing Harry to laugh. "And what do I get out of it? Can I pick the movie for movie night?" The hope in his voice caused Harry to shake his head yes.

"You don't want more? I could give you the money." Harry offered. Peter thought it over before putting his hand out.

"We split the money half and half. I'll feel bad for taking it all. Deal?"

With a shake of hands, Peter was left feeling somewhat floaty. He couldn't quite tell if he was looking forward to this, what Mr. Stark would say. Would he reject him flat out or flounder? Hm.

"I can't wait to see the look on MJ's face when she realizes that she lost something. We're gonna make history books, Pete. This is American History in it's finest."

xxx

"So," MJ began, twirling a pen between her nimble fingers. English was already a terrible part of Peter's day, thanks to their too uptight teacher, but sitting next to MJ takes the cake. He knows that she's going to say something about the bet since they both have Mr. Stark next period. In the deepest part of his mind, he wishes she wouldn't. Act normal.

"You're not going to tell him, right?" Peter almost flailed, not sure whether to tell the truth or not.

Should he outright say that 'I'm going to ask him whether you like it or not!' or stay quiet? She'd know the truth either way because she's just... good like that. Would a tiny lie suffice? At least he wouldn't get smacked upside the head with Flash sitting right in front of them. It would cause a scene and the attention was not something Peter craved.

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm planning to go to the... movies with... Gwen after school. She promised me a couple of weeks ago," A slick smile had MJ narrowing her eyes, assessing the situation no doubt. She took a glance around the room, ready to question Gwen at first chance. Thankfully though, the blonde wasn't in this class. Finally, something MJ failed to somehow notice. "Harry tried to talk to me during gym but I said no."

MJ thought a little more and was about to respond, probably ready to debunk, before Flash interrupted.

"So you're not gonna do it, Parker? " Flash whipped around, always seeming to be involved in close-knit situations. He looked somewhat disappointed for a moment before it shimmied away as soon as it had come. It was replaced with a sort of smugness though. "I knew you didn't have the balls. Sucks for Osborn."

Even though Peter had every right to be mad at this outcome, relief flood his bloodstream. Having Flash back him up on the saying 'no' was amazing since MJ knew the boy wouldn't lie for him. A slight, silent cheer and a subtle wink at Flash had him reeling. The boy ran a hand through his hair, a light blush covering his cheeks before turning around to focus again.

"Fuckin' weirdo."

Peter laughed to himself, somewhat quiet since Mrs. Riley kept throwing him nasty looks. He knew he should shut up but he felt somewhat triumphant. It was a nice feeling he didn't experience often so why not savor it?

"All right, Peter." Was all MJ said before returning to her work, a smile playing at her lips.

He was in the clear now, thanks to Flash and his nosiness. Now, all he had to do was pick a movie for MJ's. Breakfast At Tiffany's? The Breakfast Club? Probably The Breakfast Club because obviously... There were endless possibilities. Mmh. Slight, shared victory tasted delicious.

Thank, and fuck, you, Harry Osborn.


	2. what you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter asks that forbidden question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to [aoifelaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson) for being so kind and such a sweet, helpful beta reader !

"I can do this. I can do this."

Peter chanted the words like a mantra, whispering them to himself as he walked the hallways. He came upon the first corner, ready to round it with MJ at his side, chatting about nothing. Nerves were chewing at him and his hands shook absentmindedly like he had the everlasting chills. Peter, as much as he'd like to admit how fearless he is, was scared out of his mind. The facade he had put up early on was now cracking and falling to minuscule pieces at his feet.

Mr. Stark's class had the final bell, meaning he'd have all 45 minutes of testing and working to prepare himself. It didn't seem like enough time. Peter's brain was still in study mode, but switching back and forth with doubt. Would he get a detention? How hard would he be scolded? Either way, Aunt May would not be happy in the slightest, and he was doing this because what? To win a stupid bet with Harry? Peter really was regretting telling him yes.

MJ led him into the classroom first, all smiles and loud phrases. Peter took his normal seat in the far back with her, trying to act normal and making fun jabs until Mr. Stark entered.

Fuck. He was doomed.

Tony wore a cream-colored sweater over a pair of skinny jeans, hair messy and glasses sitting upon his nose almost haphazardly. The whole outfit was mouthwatering, more so than usual, and Peter bit his knuckle anxiously. He'd have to face... that and ask him... oh no. 

The class ran smoothly. As smooth as it could go, really. Mr. Stark had called on Peter for a question after the test and of course, the boy had no idea about anything and stuttered like a fool in front of the entire class. Everyone giggled but it settled down in a second after a 'hush!' from Mr. Stark. He scolded Peter right before continuing the lesson, ignoring him and not sparing even a glance when the boy raised his hand.

It made Peter, for some reason, feel disappointed. 

He was pondering about that feeling when his phone buzzed. Peter popped up and glanced to where Mr. Stark was helping a student, very entranced in the conversation and pointing out certain things on the paper. He seemed distracted enough so Peter shimmied it out of his pocket and took a quick glance at the screen. It was from Harry. Of course.

Pressing his thumb to the home button, the phone opened and Peter took that as a sign to look at Mr. Stark. The teacher was onto another student now, still focused enough that he wouldn't notice if Peter took a second to read a text. So he clicked onto the message app then Harry's name, skidding across the screen to see what the boy had written.

**_Harry!!!!! <3:_ ** _ Text me after you ask Mr. Stark. I wanna rub it in Michelle's face next to- _

The phone was snatched right out of Peter's hand before he finished, causing him to look up in shock. He was about to protest when he saw.. Mr. Stark, looking very, very pissed. Peter wanted to melt into his chair, hoping the man wouldn't read the text or make a big scene. No one was looking at them yet except Michelle, who was about to snort or laugh aloud.

"Parker," Mr. Stark's voice was low and intimidating. Peter wiggled around, seriously uncomfortable and trying not to get aroused from the images he was imagining. That'd be even worse than getting his phone taken away, honestly. "See me after class for this."

With that, Mr. Stark was walking to his desk, depositing the phone into an open drawer. It physically hurt Peter as he slammed it shut without another thought, the sound nearly deafening. He then began to walk toward the front and address everyone about a new unit they were starting soon. Mr. Stark didn't look at, or address, him again.

"What was that about?" Michelle hissed when Stark was sat at his desk, scrolling lazily on the computer. She scratched on the paper in front of her, speeding through the work so that she could have more time to chill out. Peter's brain tried to conjure up a lie but opted to speak the truth instead. Not the whole truth, though. He's not that stupid. Well.

"Harry texted me about something." Peter shrugged and picked up his pencil, doodling on the edge. "I didn't have time to read it before Mr. Stark took it." Michelle shrugged back.

"Hopefully you get it at the end of the class. You said you had to go to a movie with Gwen, right? Tell Stark that. He'll understand why you need to leave and get your phone quickly." Michelle suggested then turned away, signaling that the conversation was over. Peter sighed to himself and slumped in his seat, wishing the day was over already.

As much as he would like to get his brains fucked out by his hot and successful teacher, Peter knew that wasn't an option. The man idolized Peter as a student, not a lover, and the entire question would ruin their flimsy relationship built on good grades and concentration. (Not to mention, he's a minor. Mr. Stark could get arrested!) Harry truly was at risk, but so was Peter. Would he get reported to the principal? Get a phone call to May and force him to tell her what he said to his teacher? Peter's face lit up in shame just thinking about it.

Would he have to record it, too?

Michelle, knowing her, would say something along the lines of "proof or it didn't happen" so Peter would have to get his phone before asking. That'd be even more embarrassing, hearing the rejection on tape. He'd have to cut it out is all. Hopefully, Michelle would take that as enough evidence that he did, indeed, ask his teacher if he could give him a blowjob. Suck his dick? Blowjob sounds better. Everything about this is not better. Ugh.

The bell rang while Peter was caught up in his thoughts about what to say. He stood like normal, grabbing his books from the desk and shoving them in his book bag before he heard a voice. 

"Stay, Parker."

Peter tried to suppress the shiver that went down his spine as he made his way over to Mr. Stark's desk. The man looked scary and stone-faced, not letting any emotion show through as he motioned Peter to take a seat somewhere. Peter hopped upon a nearby desk and stared at his teacher with wide eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice was high-pitched and sounded extremely nervous, even to his own ears. He winced but Mr. Stark didn't seem to notice or didn't show it anyway. He just kept tapping the wood with his nails and took a deep breath. 

"You shouldn't have your phone out in class, Parker. You know this. So why'd you do it? A text couldn't wait twenty minutes?" Mr. Stark rubbed his forehead, missing his glasses but adjusting them anyway. "I've never seen you act like this before so... count this as a warning. I won't report you or whatever just. Uhm. Don't do it again, 'kay?"

Mr. Stark dug into a drawer and pulled out the phone, handing it to Peter carefully. The boy leaned forward and took it out of that large palm, relishing in the warm, calloused feeling of his hand. Peter slid and opened the camera app, hitting record and getting off the desk. He walked over to Mr. Stark's own, ignoring the weird look he was thrown. Peter shoved the phone into his pocket and prepared himself with an intake of breath.

"You can go now, kid-"

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Stark?" Peter was truly laying it on thick, smoothing his voice out and lowering it like he was taught. Make him seem more manly and sexual than his usual demeanor. He never knew it worked that way until Harry taught him. Mr. Stark tilted his head, curious, but nodded.

"Go ahead, Parker. If it's about the work you missed today when you were dozing off, I can let that slide. Just do the homework, okay? I'm gonna give you the points regardless." He was concerned. Bless his heart, not knowing what was about to happen next. The sexual advancement a student was about to make on him in not even thirty seconds. Peter smiled, false confidence and all when he truly was just a bundle of nerves and anxiety.

"No, it's not about that, Mr. Stark. It's just..." Peter hesitated at the words, letting some of the persona to crack. Mr. Stark egged him on with a hand, all warm and inviting. "Can I suck you off?"

Mr. Stark pauses for a second. Just sits there, like he's frozen in time, and it scares Peter. He flounders a little bit and waves his arms, stuttering and trying to explain. Take back the words that made his teacher like that. Then, Mr. Stark moves. He sits up straight and Peter notices a hard, deepening look in his eyes that makes him shiver once more. It's frightening but also... very intriguing. 

"Mr. Stark! I'm uh... so, so, sorry... forget I said anything at all!" Peter finally manages. He grips his book bag tighter and tries to scurry to the door before that voice is filling his ears again.

"Were- were you serious, Peter?" Mr. Starks words have a different meaning in them and Peter senses it but doesn't comment. He turns around though and sees that Mr. Stark is now standing and leaning against the counter behind him. It's effortless and he doesn't look bothered in the slightest. Maybe amused in a sick, twisted way. 

Peter doesn't know what to say. On one hand, he knows if he says yes, he may dig himself into a deeper hole. But for some reason, Peter feels as if he has no other option than to say yes. To scream it and drop to his knees right then and there. Fantasy.

"Yes." His mouth is moving on its own accord now. Peter is slightly taken aback at his words and steps back, covering himself. Shame and fear flood through him as Mr. Stark's lips quirk up in a smile. He's making fun of me, Peter thinks and reaches for the door handle to leave. Sleep all of this, this horrible situation, off.

"Wait. Don't leave. Lock the door and come here if you are serious." Mr. Stark sounds desperate.

Peter locks the door and walks over to his teacher, securing his breath and making a fist. He doesn't know what to do now; what Mr. Stark will do, really. It's all luck at this point and either situation Peter isn't sure is favorable. He's not going to suck him off, he's not. That's for rubbing one out later tonight, those dark eyes skidding across his sweaty skin, so alluring. But the present is still staring him straight in the face and Peter needs to sort this mess out. The biggest part of the mess is... why did Mr. Stark lock the door? Oh god.

"Do you really wanna suck me off, Pete? You gotta be honest with me now. I can't have you telling other students or anyone else for that matter. If we do this, it stays between me and you. Alright?" Mr. Stark's voice was thick and sweet like honey, gliding off his tongue and slithering into the pit of Peter's belly. He exudes confidence and his posture, so casual, was quite alarming. If was as if he had no problem talking about this. This thing that Peter brought up from a stupid bet. He's the epitome of calm and collected.

Peter though? He's short-circuiting. His mind is running at a million miles an hour and is still stuck on the part where Mr. Stark called him Pete. Or maybe the part where he implies that they're doing this. He's going to give his teacher a blowjob. He wants to cheer or cry maybe, because who knows how long he has been picturing this exact scene? It's dirty, nasty, and so fucking arousing. It's not morally sound either, which makes it all the better.

Tony Stark, a business owner, millionaire and most of all, a teacher, wants to have Peter Parker, a broke, high school student suck his dick after school.

It's surprising how much that exact sentence in his head make Peter's mouth water.

"Yes," Quiet. Peter's hesitant and low, but still loud enough for Mr. Stark to hear. He encourages more but pushing himself off the counter and walking forward just a tiny bit. "I want to suck you off, Mr. Stark. I won't tell anyone. This-" His voice broke and Peter's hands shook but he swears, up and down, he'd give anything to drop down and unbuckle that expensive belt. "This is between us."

Mr. Stark's lips curl, something that should not be considered attractive but totally is upon his handsome face. He slides out his chair and sits down, legs spread wide and inviting. Peter stands there and waits for commands because, even though he wants to do this, he isn't sure how. He's never sucked someone older off before, nor had sex, so all of this was unfamiliar. 

"C'mon, Pete," That nickname again. Peter wants to hear it over and over coming out of his mouth. It sounds so sexual and... comforting in an odd way. "Come over here and sit on the floor like a good boy."

Peter's stomach flipped as he slowly walked forward, settling on his knees almost underneath the teacher's desk. Mr. Stark offered him a quick smile as Peter's nimble fingers unlocked his belt. The article was cast aside and Peter took that as a moment to collect himself.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Stark questioned, putting a hand upon his shoulder to stop him from doing anything else. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know. I'll understand."

A sigh drifted from Peter's lips. He knew he wanted to do this, yeah? There was just a mental block, something that was quite hard to understand. He chooses to ignore it though because his jeans are straining and his hard-on, from virtually nothing, is hurting. 

"I wanna do this. Let me please you. Call me a good boy, Mr. Stark. Please." Peter then began to help Mr. Stark shimmy out of jeans but was stopped short by a rough hand tugging at the back of his hair. His head was pulled up and his eyes grazed Mr. Stark's own. It was arousing, the look he gave, and it made Peter want to rut against anything to relieve the pain. He's a teenager, okay?

"Are you in a position to give orders, Peter? I don't think so." Another rough hair pull. Peter gulped down the moan that laid in the back of his throat. This was slightly pathetic. He's seen hairpulling in porn before, but never thought he'd be that type of person. Yet here he was, thrusting his hips up involuntarily, yearning for Mr. Stark to make his scalp tingle once more.

Mr. Stark glanced down and saw Peter struggling, inflicting a flame deep inside his stomach. Peter was insanely attractive, Tony could admit that, and seeing him so desperate was too much to handle. 

"Do you like that, good boy? Like when I pull your hair like this?" He pulled once more, sending fires through Peter's veins as he assisted the jeans down Mr. Stark's legs. They pooled at his ankles and Peter had to weave through to make sure his knees didn't touch them. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark." 

Peter tried to remember all the pornos he's ever seen (and trust me, it's a lot) and prepare. A little foreplay before the actual action. He nuzzled the cottony fabric of Mr. Stark's underwear and let his breath skid over the tent there, large and hard as a rock. Peter's stomach felt like fireworks were going on as he placed kisses upon it through the boxers.

Too focused on making everything perfect, he didn't hear Mr. Stark who was panting up a storm above him. His lip was nearly bleeding due to his teeth sinking in to control his voice. All the courage he had ever mustered was focused on not thrusting up into Peter's face. That'd be for later, he reminded himself, and let his thoughts simmer as Peter tried to pull off the last article of clothing.

Mr. Stark pet Peter's hair like a dog as his cock reached the cool air of the classroom. He hissed slightly but remained focused nonetheless. Peter melted into the touch and licked a tiny stripe upon the head, where it was salty yet insanely addictive.

"You're such a good boy. Doing the things I ask... Have you ever sucked cock before, Peter? Got down on your pretty knees for anyone other than your teacher? I bet you have, little slut. So good at this. You must have practice, hm?" Peter moaned at the words, eyes closing due to the overwhelming situation. Dirty talk had always been a weak point for him and degradation wasn't bad either. It was like Mr. Stark knew all of his kinks before he did and that fact made him extremely excited.

"No, Mr. Stark-"

"Call me Sir when speaking," Mr. Stark demanded, pulling Peter by his hair toward his cock and forcing him to take the head into his mouth. Peter adored the rough treatment and considered acting out for more, but shoved the idea down quickly.

"No, Sir," Peter punctuated and let the cock slide down his throat a little more. He relaxed his throat muscles and remembered to breathe through his nose, making sure to not gag. He learned this from Harry when Peter brought it up one night at a sleepover. Innocence was key. "Only you, Sir." It's a lie.

Tony cooed and held his head, pushing him down to make him take it until the head hit the back of his throat. He felt the spasm of Peter's gag reflex and pulled him off quickly, watching spit run down the boys' chin as he coughed. 

"Too much, Pete?" 

All was quiet for a moment as Peter regained his breath, letting his hands fall off Mr. Stark's hips and into his lap. He collected himself, rubbed his palm over his jeans, and took Mr. Stark's cock once more. Peter let his nose hit the rough patch of hair at the base and pride flooded his insides almost immediately.

"More, Sir," Realizing his mistake, Peter let his tongue slide over the slit, watching how Mr. Stark fell apart above him, gripping his hair ever harder and thrusting up a tad. He enjoyed the feeling immensely and wanted more. More hair pulling, more rough treatment, and more everything Mr. Stark had to offer. "Please... could you... fuck my mouth?"

The look on Mr. Stark's face was quite hilarious when Peter looked back on it. His eyebrows shot up, mouth open in a choked moan as Peter moved down again, and took him in entirely. Mr. Stark grabbed his hair regardless, tugging the chocolate waves between his fingers and held him halfway. 

Without another warning, Mr. Stark was thrusting up into the tight heat fast, chasing his orgasm. Peter moaned around him, letting him feel the vibrations against the most sensitive part of his person. Tony felt as if he was in heaven, really, with this pretty boy between his legs, sucking him down like the devil. He surely was having fun with this, even if it wasn't the best blowjob he's ever received. 

The kid was inexperienced, that was evident, but he worked his tongue like magic. He also took him so easily, like velvet, and Tony craved all of it. 

Peter choked and gagged, spit dripping down his swollen lips and onto his chin. He tried to picture himself, on the floor underneath his teacher's desk, and the word that popped into his head was 'whore.' Maybe 'beautiful', too. He hoped Mr. Stark thought he was beautiful like this. The stinging of his dick in his jeans was forgotten as he was used, used like a sex toy or object. He adored it. How Mr. Stark was basically putty in his mouth, entirely slack and moaning like he had nothing to lose. 

He did though, and that shone through when there was a slight knocking, and the jiggling of a handle, somewhere in the room. Mr. Stark stopped thrusting and looked around wildly, fear evident in his features. Peter was terrified but didn't stop deepthroating the entirety of him, adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream. 

"Hello?" A deep, gruff voice called. Peter identified it as Mr. Stark, who sounded completely fucked out. Surely a nice sound, but not ideal for this situation. 

"Cleaning. When are you going to be out of here?" A woman's voice. Peter shivered and licked around Mr. Stark's slit, adoring the way his knuckles turned white as he grabbed the chair's armrests. When Mr. Stark didn't answer immediately, consumed by pleasure, the woman got annoyed. "Hello? Are you in there? Tell me so I can move onto the next room."

Peter looked up at his teacher through tear soaked lashes only to find him staring right back. His eyes were dark and cloudy, something that made Peter want more. Mr. Stark began to thrust into his willing, pliant mouth again, letting a tiny moan slip. Peter didn't let back, partially because he was muffled, and it drove Mr. Stark mad.

" _ Uh! _ \- I won't be out for a-AWhile, sorry!" Mr. Stark called, thrusting wilder. Peter could tell he was close by the way he throbbed upon his tongue. Everything was so addictive and hot and Peter would have to tell Harry a huge thank you when he got the chance.

"Fuckin' hell," She murmured, loud enough to be heard across the classroom. "Be quick if you can!" And with that, the woman was rolling something down the hallway, away from the two men.

Mr. Stark finally grabbed his head and pulled him down once more before ramming into his mouth with abandon. He kept letting a few loud moans loose and it made Peter feel much hotter in his gut. It didn't take long for him to hold Peter's hair and drag him to the base so he could shoot his head down that willing throat easy and simple. He also chanted Peter's name as he came, which was a fantasy in itself.

_ "Peter, Peter, Peter, oh God, Peter," _ Little breathy moans as the salty taste of cum coated the brunets tongue.

Peter didn't gag either, and he felt immensely proud of himself at the fact.

Something he was not so proud of himself for though? He came in his pants right as Mr. Stark came down his throat. Embarrassment flooded him and a blush spread over his cheeks as he swallowed and stood carefully, legs shaky. Mr. Stark gave him a weird look as he reached over the desk to grab a tissue and clean himself up.  He was about to wipe off some stray ropes on Peter's chin but the boy used his finger and swiped it, opting to put the sticky substance in his mouth instead. 

"God that's hot," Mr. Stark muttered and reached for Peter's jean button to undo them and return the favor. Peter stopped him before that happened though, the blush starting to deepen. "What's wrong? You okay, Peter?" Mr. Stark's voice was laced with concern and the urge to whimper almost slid out of his throat.

Peter nodded and began walking to pick up his book bag but Mr. Stark placed a hand upon his shoulder, smiling warmly. 

"Are you sure you're okay? We should probably talk."

All Peter wanted to do was get out of this underwear and get a nice, warm shower but Mr. Stark was pulling up a chair for him and making him sit. He'd have to endure the uncomfortable mess for a little. Maybe he'd even call someone to pick him up instead of walking. That'd be so much better-

"Hello? Peter?" Mr. Stark's hand was waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Peter sighed and nodded absentmindedly, deciding to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice was hoarse and sounded like he had a sore throat. For some reason, he enjoyed it.

"Are you okay with... what just happened? Not pressured or anything?" Mr. Stark adjusted his glasses and ran a stray hand through his hair. Peter thought about what his hair might look like right now. Probably a mess and still, Mr. Stark was looking at him like that. "Because you didn't seem like you wanted me to get you off."

Peter shook his head no and dropped his head into his hands dramatically. If Mr. Stark was beating himself up over the fact that he couldn't give Peter a handjob or whatever, he'd have to tell him. Tell him that 'yeah, I came because you're hot and I've been wanting this for ages.'

"I uh. Icameinmypants." 

"Excuse me?" Mr. Stark said, tilting his head like a puppy. 

Peter lifted his head up so he could be heard clearer and said it aloud. It sounded horrible, even to his own ears, and he cringed back. "I may have come in my pants." He waits then. Waits for a laugh or something taunting but all Peter got was those dark eyes again. 

"That's.. Wow. Okay, Peter," It sounded as if Mr. Stark was forcing his words and it's painful to say. At least Peter doesn't feel half as horrible now. "You did enjoy that, right though? And you know that you can't tell anyone this ever happened because I could lose my job and you could be expelled. Oh, God. How old are you? Seventeen, right?"

"Yes, I did enjoy it, Mr. Stark. And I'm sixteen." Peter confirmed and Mr. Stark now groaned, truly sounding painful now. He pulled at his own hair though it didn't look the tiniest bit pleasurable, and Peter desperately wanted to console him.

The whole ordeal; sucking Mr. Stark off and whatnot was a dream. He enjoyed it and would enjoy it more if he could do it again. It probably wasn't an option though, so he pushed down those feelings and hissed in some air.

"Now you really can't tell anyone, Peter. Listen to me. This never, ever happened."

"Could this happen again though? Without telling anyone?" Peter's mouth was moving on its own accord for some reason. Peter certainly was mortified those words came out of his mouth but relaxed when he saw Mr. Stark thinking. The man had a face that he used when thinking hard; Peter noticed it after many classes of just... staring and observing. His eyebrows would furrow and the right side of lips would turn up slightly. It was cute, but not in this context.

"I-I don't know, Peter. I'm not even sure if this should have happened in the first place," Disappointment was evident on the boy's face and Tony never wanted to see it again. He tried to save the situation by pulling out his phone and swiping it open, pressing the contacts button. "Here. Put your number in my phone and I'll text you, yeah?"

Peter nodded and grabbed his teachers phone, typing in his number and putting the contact as 'Peter Parker'. He handed it back and felt his own phone buzz as he received a text. 

"Okay, Mr. Stark. I'm uh... gonna go now?" Peter nodded and stood, heading toward the door with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The jizz inside of his pants was much more evident now and he was considering calling Harry for a ride. The downside of that idea was that he'd have to explain to the boy what happened and Peter still needed time to prepare for that.

"See you at school tomorrow, Peter. Be a good boy for me, okay?"

Peter's stomach clenched involuntarily and he so wanted to run back, crawl into his arms, and suck him off once more. Yet... he didn't. He waved to the older man and headed out the door and into the empty hallways without another thought.

Once entering the smooth sunshine of the afternoon, Peter pulled out his phone and was about to call Gwen or Harry, he hasn't decided, when he saw something. It nearly made his blood run cold as he slammed on the red button, breath quickening, and chest heaving like he just ran a marathon.

His phone was recording the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little fun fact for the people who are interested; i based tony's outfit in this chapter off allen (daniel radcliffe) in 'kill your darlings'. it's an amazing movie. please watch it !!


	3. deleting l8r lol im in a bad place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read if you want. it's just about the schedule and im gonna be missing for a week or two????? maybe??????

alright, so one reason why i hate a03 is that i can't update y'all on what's happening with me without posting a chapter on a story. sorry if this is lowkey clickbait in a way. whatever, i'm not gonna waste time and just explain my situation straight. 

there's probably going to be no new chapters for my stories for a couple of weeks. three at the most, hopefully. 

the reason is that a lot of things are going on in my life right now and i feel kinda guilty because i set up a schedule and the stuff i have lined up aren't really ready yet and i just don't have time to write or revise them. 

first things first, school is starting again. i hate my classes and everything involving that. i'm stressed out of my fucking mind and nothing is even happening.

second, i broke a bone. i'm clumsy and dumb as hell. the hospital isn't fun in the slightest and i can't really have my computer attached to my hip at every moment.

third, i'm in the process of moving. it's a lot on my physical and mental being and isn't, like the hospital, fun.

and last but not least, i have a social life. i can't write all the time when i hang out with friends. it isn't feasible when i come home at two a.m. and am ready to pass out to write another chapter.

as i said before, i just feel guilty for not getting content out when i promised weekly updates. this is the first time my schedule (on two stories nonetheless) have been accurate for more than a couple of days. i'm a shit writer and i get writer's block a lot and it's really bad. my head is very fast paced and i have too many ideas that overwhelm me. but hey, that's for me to worry about. all you have to do is read and i'm not giving anything for you to read. so forgive me for taking a tiny break! i just can't write right now because honestly, my body won't let me. so stick with me, stop your staring, and on the wrong side of innocence until i straighten myself out. 

(i'm also not checking this for spelling mistakes and whatnot so sorry)

thank you and love you lots!

-j.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or a comment !  
> it tells me you're enjoying my content and it spurs me to write more :)


End file.
